The Doctor with a Gun
by bluejay939
Summary: A doctor wants to avenge his parents who died on the Ishimura. He blames the EarthGov for their death and wants to investigate the Ishimura as it docks at Titan Station. Minor appearance from Ellie.
1. Introduction

Mining station on Saturn's moon Calypso

Location: Firing Range

"Tim if you keep shooting you're going to eventually miss you're target, which means you'll just practice more so you don't miss. It's endless. Just take a break now and then."

I always hate it when Dan tells me these horrible but entirely true facts. It is true that I only ever take breaks from the firing range when someone gets hurts. I'm one of the two doctors at the station. But with 100 or so civilians on base there is only about a minor injury every 3 days and if we're that unlucky we get a major injury every month or so. "I'll stop when those EarthGov bastards pay for killing my parents."

"Blaa blaa blaa blaaaa. You heard what they said. It was terrorists, and why would EarthGov want to kill the entire crew of their best planet cracker class ship? It was terrorists man." Replies Dan.

"Dan. Why do I always have to tell you this? Terrorists always claim responsibility. There was no terrorist organization to claim responsibility, but all the terror." I said. Why could he never understand the facts.

"Whatever. Oh, yeah I got you a birthday present." He says with a grin on his face.

"My birthday was two months ago, and what could I possibly want for a present. Another box of ammo. I get that for free" I let out a chuckle. "at the commanders expense."

"No nothing so simple, but you did give me an idea for your next present." He pulled up something and showed it to me. It was a news site. I read the headline. "USS Ishimura docking at Titan Station" As soon I read this I was halfway to the commanders quarters.

"Commander I want… I need to take my leave now!" I yell.

"You, taking a vacation… we should celebrate." He says to me.

"Very funny. I would like to take my leave at the Titan Station."

"Done, and Tim."

"Yes sir."

"Tell me if you find anything." A smile crept across my face.

"Yes sir."

**Well this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it. I will try to write one chapter per day but I would like all the criticism. Any way I can improve my stories would be great.**


	2. Chapter 1

Titan Station

Location: Security Checkpoint

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT TAKE MY GUN!"

"Well… um Mr. Heisler it's just … um… only authorized personnel can have guns on station." That dick of a security guard replied. At this point more than one head started to turn in our direction.

" Don't call me that my name is Tim, and how in hell am I not authorized?"

"Well… Tim it's just that most doctors don't carry guns and…" at this point he tried to act more manly by puffing out his chest and lowering his voice. He wasn't very intimidating. "if you keep causing a disruption I will have to have you detained."

"You couldn't detain a ladybug." I say as I push him out the way and go through the security checkpoint, unfortunately without my rifle. I feel so defenseless.

As I walk to the Ishimura (yes I walk. Might as well look at the sights while I'm here) I went through one of many malls and civilian areas. I look up and see a sign advertising Skate 3000.

"I hear it's a good game." Says a voice coming from behind me.

"Who the hell… Dan!" I say in surprise of seeing my friend here of all places. He quickly strangles me with a big bear hug.

"How did you get here… and why?" I ask as soon as he stops hugging me.

"I couldn't leave you alone in the civilized world! Dude you wouldn't last more than five seconds. I just asked the Commander if I could take my leave."

"I thought you used up all your vacation time."

"I'm very persistent. Hey let's get to that cracker of yours."

"Tim how do we get into the Ishimura once we get there?" Dan asks.

"We'll just find some way to get inside. I'm a doctor, maybe if I shoot you I can use it as cover to get inside." Dan's mouth drops.

"But… I don't want to get shot!"

"It'll be our backup plan."

"We don't even have a plan."

"Then you better start thinking… fast. We're getting pretty close."

"What, but…"

"Shh."

"What?"

"I heard something."

"We're in an empty hallway," he says "It's probably just an echo. Forget about it. Wait I hear it now too." I hear scratching noises coming from somewhere above us.

"Something's in the vents." Just as I say this the scratching noise stops. For an endless five seconds me and Dan stare at each other than the vent then back to each other.

"HEY!" I hear a female voice yell from behind me. At this point I feel a very cold feeling go up the back of my neck. "Who are you? What's your business here?

"I have the same questions for you lady," I reply, crossing my arms and getting a stronger footing.

"Names Ellie. I heard some scratching in the vents and my squad and I traced it to here. Now what's your…" Ellie never finished her sentence because some creature with spikes for arms and a mangled body and face, broke through the vent between us. It's wearing mangled security guard uniform and a flame thrower is stuck in its side.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Dan yells while stumbling back and falling on his butt.

"OPEN FIRE" Ellie yells. Immediately she and her squad start shooting at it. All the shots hitting it dead in the chest but none taking any effect. "RETREAT" She yells seeing the bullets doing no effect on the creature. The creature stumbles toward them but seeing them running it turns to us. It immediately runs at me and raises its spikes for hands. Thankfully I grab his hands and hold him back but my grasp is weakening.

"HIT IT YOU IDIOT!" I yell at Dan. He comes up to it and starts punching it in the head to no avail. Then he grabs the flame thrower, tugs and rips it out. He clicks the trigger.

"Shit," he says seeing that it has no ammo. Then he takes it and hits the thing in the head. The head snaps off and rolls away but it still doesn't relent. He quickly breaks its arms with the flame thrower. Then finally it went limp.

"What… the hell… was that?" I ask between breaths. I put my back against the wall and slide to the floor. Blood from the creature covers my body.

"No Idea, but I found out how we get into the Ishimura."

"How do we do that?" I ask. He reaches into the tatters that cover the thing and pulls out a security card.

"We do that by NOT shooting me."


	3. Chapter 2

Titan Station

Location: Ishimura Security Checkpoint

"Why are there no guards?" asks Dan

"Look at the blood on the walls, and the broken vent. Whatever that creature was it seemed these guards were less lucky in their struggle against it," I say.

"Well let's get inside," Dan says as he takes out the card we found on the dead creature.

"Wait," I say seeing the store nearby. "Let's get some security suits and some pulse rifles. You know, to look the part,"

"I could use a security suit," says Dan "but I think all I need is some flame thrower fuel. I've become quiet attached to it,"

I rolled my eyes. "You got that thing about five minutes ago from the body of some zombie thing,"

He smiled. "And that thing was about as attached to this weapon as I am now,"

"Whatever, I got a credits, I'll pay for the suits the ammo and the gun,"

"How many credits do you have? It costs a lot to get all that stuff," he says.

"One-hundred thousand. Maybe one-fifty," I say as if it was an average amount of credits any person has on them at one moment.

"Dude! I've never had so many creds on me at any time! How did you get so much?" He yells at me while trying to figure this out.

"It's not that hard to figure out. I'm a doctor, a physician to be precise. We get a lot of credits for pay,"

Dan sighs "Whatever just get your stuff"

"So how does it feel?" I ask Dan while fitting into my security suit.

"How does what feel?" replies Dan

"Your new suit. How does it feel being a big bad EarthGov security officer? Providing justice, peace, and the mass killing of thousand." I say with the same spunk those videos tell you about how it would a great benefit to all of society to join the ranks of EarthGov.

"You have got to be kidding me Tim. After that thing attacked us you still think EarthGov did this. You can't possibly believe that," says Dan.

"If that thing killed everyone aboard the Ishimura, then EarthGov lied to us, and if they lied to us than they were probably involved in this somehow. That thing was probably one of their many weapons that they lie to us about not having. This one probably just got out of control,"

"Let's just get inside. This argument is going nowhere," He says as he swipes the security card into the mainframe opening the door to the Ishimura. At the other side of the door there was another door. Like all airlocks there was nothing strange here, but when that door opened there was another door behind this one. It didn't look like it was made with the ship, not at all. It was placed there by someone. What I couldn't figure out is why they would put another door in. They only did that when there was a contagion. Dan and I looked at each other with stunned looks but realization was there. Right before opening the last door we raised our weapons, Dan clicking on the flame on his and me turning on the blue laser sights that were strewn across my weapon. Slowly Dan slid his key card along the mainframe next to the door. The blue circle appeared on the door and in the middle read the word "OPEN?" in light blue letters. Slowly I lifted my hand closer to the door then did a tapping motion. What happened next I will never forget.

The door opened with a whoosh and immediately Dan and my eyes were filled with more blood and gore than we had ever seen before. The walls splattered with blood, both old and new. Our eyes scanned the room. On the right of the room was a group of chairs bolted to the wall. On some of these chairs were dead bodies, mutilated and bloodied. Some had their throats slit. Most had their guts spilling out onto their laps. All of them had lot at least some of their limbs.

"I think we shouldn't be here," says Dan, still bewildered by this act of pure evil.

"Agreed," I say back to him. We turn back to the door. It says it's locked so Dan swipes his key card. Still nothing. He swipes it again and the door remains locked. "Damnit!"I yell in frustration while punching the door. Behind us something is disturbed by my anger against the door. Me and Dan spin around and aim our weapons at the door at the back left corner of the room. Some pale thing about 3 or four feet in height walks through the doorway. It looks like a child except for the distorted face and the about half foot long claws that extend where its fingers should be. It lets out a loud scree and charges at us. Meanwhile from every possible direction more of these abominations charge at us.

"SHOOT!" Dan yells which brings me out of my daze. I immediately start aiming expertly placed shots at all the places I learned were vulnerable during our last encounter with one of these things while Dan shoots a wide berth using the flame thrower, each killing these things quickly but not quickly enough.

"There's too many!" I yell as they keep pouring through the walls and the doors. They were pushing us back so hard that Dan and I sometimes moved our gun to our other hand and punched them away from us.

"FOOOOOM." The strange sound comes from the doorway and in that one shot of the strange weapon about half of the attacking creatures are pushed into a wall and violently dismembered. Another shot kills of the rest of them.

"You should know that a force gun works a lot better against this kind of necromorph," a man says.

"So that's what they're called." I say "What's this force gun and who are you?"

"The force gun is a gun that released a very powerful but short ranged burst of air. My name is Conner. Now might I ask what are your names?"

"I'm Tim and this is my friend Dan, we came to investigate anything that involves EarthGov in the death of Ishimura's crew,"

"I didn't ask what you're doing here or what your objective was because from this point on it is to escape this hell," says Conner "I've been trying to do that for a while now,"

"We should stick together," says Dan "we could get through this faster together,"

"He's right," I say "You probably know this ship better than us, do you know any way out?"

"Well I had this one place that might work," says Conner "come with me and ill lead you to it." And that was how we met Conner. Soon to become one of our best friends in our struggle for life.


	4. Chapter 3

Ishimura

Location: Bridge

"What did you think we would find on the bridge?" I ask Conner as we walk through the large atrium.

"Yeah, why not got to the escape pods?" asks Dan

"I checked those about two weeks ago. They've all been launched. It was a bit of a trek. Nearly got killed about five times on the way there," says Conner "You know this one time this huge tentacle thing grabbed my leg and-"

"Wait, I just realized something," I say thinking about one crucial fact that scared me more than anything else. Immediately I raised my rifle and activated my rig. As my helmet came into place I said to the others, "Haven't you realized that every step of the way we have been attacked by necromorphs of all kinds, but as soon as we entered this atrium all attacks stopped," As soon as the others realized this simple fact their rigs and weapons snapped into action. All of our guns raised we slowly moved across the atrium.

"Move towards the command and control center. There might be something there for us to escape in," says Conner. Slowly we moved toward it. Then suddenly as if it was waiting for us, an abnormally large necromorph broke through the plates in the floor. Orange glowing portions in its shoulders partially covered by plates.

"It's a brute!" yells Conner. "Shoot the glowing portions!" As soon as Conner yells this we aim at the glowing portions and I start shooting at it with all I got, but every time I tried to hit it in its weak points it would move its plates in position to block my shots. Suddenly I had to reload and the brute seeing its moment charged at full speed at us.

"Oh damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit!" I yell trying to reload the rifle as fast as I can. Suddenly a very concentrated burst of air shoots across the atrium at the charging brute.

"Use your weapons secondary attack!" yells Connor "They're more powerful against it!" Immediately Dan looked for, found, and flipped a switch on his flame thrower and aimed it at the momentarily stunned brute. He then pulls the trigger and it launches the entire canister of gas at the Brute. It explodes on the brute and severely damages it but it still moves forward. I finish reloading my rifle and turn on the secondary attack. I pull the trigger and out fires a grenade. The creature reaches out his hand and hits the grenade knocking it back at me. I turn my back to it as quickly as I can, but it still explodes. I feel pain explode everywhere on my body and my vision goes black.

**Dan**

"NO!" I yell as I see Tims body scrape across the floor, blood along the floor, making a long path following Tims body. I run to him and check the back of his rig to see how badly he's hurt. His rig shines red but at least it's not black. While I do this Conner is finishing of the brute.

"Bring him to the command and control center. There aren't any vents in there and there's only one entrance," says Conner. "Quickly!" This yell brings me out of my stupor and I bring him into the command and control center.

**Tim**

Suddenly I'm lying down on a beach; fog encircles the area from all direction. I see from my left down the beach there are two people walking towards me. A man with an arm stretched on a womens hip and her hand is behind his back. Then suddenly they departed in to separate directions and fall to the ground. I don't run toward them but I suddenly know they should not walk a step further. Suddenly both of them stand up. The water turned to blood, the sky turned red, and the sand turned to stone. The two people turned to me and started running… no… sprinting towards me. One of them gets to me and as much as I struggle I still can't move. The person grabs me and lifts my neck up to its mouth. Just as it is about to sink its teeth into my neck everything goes white.

"Tim. Tim are you awake!" someone yells at me. I think it's Dan but I'm not too sure.

"Dan is that you? Where are we?" I ask.

"Yes it's me. I can't believe you're still alive. That grenade you fired did a lot of damage. We're in the command and control center," Says Dan. My vision clears and I see I'm lying on the floor. Dan is above me on my left and Conner is standing on my right looking at the door.

"Could you look up my parents on the terminal?"

"Sure," says Dan "Mr. and Mrs. Heisler correct?

"No. They're divorced. It's Ms. Biewer and Mr. Heisler."

"Oh," says Dan as he searches. "It says they were last reported seen in the hydroponics deck, right before a large group of necromorphs. No survivors reported. I'm sorry Tim what did you expect?"

"I don't know," I say. It was the truth. I had no idea why I even asked. There were no survivors ever reported. "Thank you,"

"Hey get some rest it will make it feel better," says Connor.

"More like put me in a coma. I have to stay awake. You two get some sleep. I'll watch the door," I say as I grab my weapon and get into position.

"But you can't stay up alone!" says Dan "I'll stay up with you,"

30 minutes later…

"I'll stay up with you, he says. It'll be like old times he says. What a load of crap,"


	5. Chapter 4

Location: Ishimura

Command and Control Center

**Connor**

Having Tim watch the door was great. I would finally get some good sleep. Though Tim's injury's seemed pretty bad we could save looking for medkits until we're all rested. Right now all I could ever want it some good, long deserved rest…

I see on my left a video call from Tiedemann and on my right five others in security suits. I look at the names plastered on their rigs. Coleroy, Gitulat, Langstan, Utorum, and Flangston.

"This message goes out to all groups of officers about to enter the Ishimura," says Tiedemann "You are about to enter the Ishimura. A planet cracker that just came back from its… last… mission. It is contaminated. You will not be able to leave this ship until it is completely cleared of all infected. Even if you were to try to leave you may not. You all volunteered for this and until it is done there is no going back, Tiedemann out." My vision goes black. My eyes open once more to Utorum getting torn to shreds by a spitter. I watch his limbs get ripped off his body. My vision goes black once more. This time my eyes open to see Gitulat being decapitated by a puker. This happens several more times until I am the only one left. When I am finally alone I am in a circular room. Surrounding me on all sides are necromorph, and standing on a pedestal right in front of me is Tiedemann. He raises his hand and then turns it into a fist with a thumbs sticking out to his left. Then, slowly, he twist the fist so the thumb is facing down. Immediately all the necromorphs charge at me one slices at my neck and as it inches closer I burst from the nightmare.

**Dan**

"Murra is that you?" I ask to the slender figure above me. She giggles a bit from my question. A smile creeps on my face.

"Yes Dan, it's me. When are you coming home Dan? I miss you," says Murra in a pleading tone.

"I'll be home soon, my love," I say to her. Suddenly everything turns dark orange, Murras teeth turn into sharp daggers, and spike grow out of her hands.

"See you soon," she says as she raises one of her spike-for-hands and moves it at full speed toward my heart. I immediately wake up screaming.

**Tim**

Watching the door started to get extremely boring so I placed my hand on the wall using it as support. I limp slowly across the room toward the lockers on the other side of the room rifle in hand.

"Almost… there…" I say to myself. I reach the lockers and open as many as I can. Finally on the last locker I find what I'm looking for.

"Three small medkits," I say with a big smile on my face. I inject all three into myself and feel myself feel a lot better, the nanites fixing all my wounds. Feeling much better I check the status of the ship.

"That's strange," I say to myself seeing that all main portions of the ship were completely intact. How could this be? I only expected that the engine if anything would be working. If these things were working it could only be because of an expert engineer. As far as I knew (from Conner in one of our earlier talks) there were no engineers that came in with the squads sent in. This was by someone from before. I start searching the ships logs during the necromorph attack. As I suspected they had all been damaged. What is going on? I think to myself. I search through the logs until all the crew is dead. Still at that point the ship was not on the move to titan station. Suddenly studying the ship cameras I saw a ship dock at the Ishimura, well more like crash. I check the crew of this ship and it comes up blank. I check the audio logs and have them play directly into my rig, so to not wake the others. I hear the names Isaac, Kendra, and Hammond. There are two others but they die quickly after boarding so I pay them no attention.

After minutes I quickly see who the engineer is, and I can see Isaac is very skilled at what he does. I watch as the other two die but he lives on, and eventually escapes after repairing the ship. I can't believe my eyes. They said no survived the Ishimura but right in front of me I see this man escaping the ship after going through every section. What happened to him I wonder, and why hasn't he been commended? It might have something to do with that marker, whatever it is. It doesn't seem like the marker the unitologists worship, but I know from now on I'm going to stay the hell away from any place that contains a marker. I search for anything about Isaac Clark but I come up with nothing, as I thought I would. All this didn't make any sense.

I hear something hit the door from outside. Quickly my pulse rifle is at the ready. I slowly move to the door, and then open it. I walk outside and scan the immediate area. Then out of nowhere it attacks me and I'm in the same position I was the last time this, except this time there was no Dan and no flame thrower to rescue me. I can almost hear it saying "I have you now. There's no hope for you this time,"

"I don't think so," I whisper to the necromorph. I release my arms and roll between its legs. I quickly grabbed the pulse rifle I dropped when attacked and shoot of its head and two arms. I move back into the room and close the door. I quickly relaxed and sat down one, letting my heart stop racing.

Out of nowhere Dan and Conner wake up in unison and yell at the same time, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"


End file.
